Soundless Voice
by autumn howls
Summary: Only flakes of Midorima's memories and that person. [MidoTaka]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. no profit gained it's just for fun

**Warn!** major character death/un-betaed/drabble/boys love/shonen-ai/angst/typos/and―yeah!

**A/N:** I dunno why I really love stories where Takao who died te-he~ sorry guys :p

_**Soundless Voice**_

_**Midorima Shintaro-Takao Kazunari**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The boy entered the room where there is only a grand piano at near the window. He looked around before closing the door gently. The sound of his shoes that collided with the floor echoing.<p>

His step brought him approached the piano. The fingers bandaged as usual, touched the piano body with extremely gently movement.

Midorima sat on a stool.

He pressed the tuts randomly. A clatter was spread meet the corner of the room.

Midorima's green eye closed. Took a deep breath before finally Bless belonged Kanno Youko was playing. Breeze were blew the flimsy curtains window made the atmosphere more peaceful. Biased setting sun of glass window also made enhance Midorima's piano playing.

Expression of the boy's vaguely hardened. His eyebrows drew together with the eye was still closed. Enjoying the song. Despite he was—

(_"Shin-chan, what is the song?"_

_Takao's face appears next of Midorima shoulder. A curious expression painted there._

_"The tittle is Bless nodayo." Answered Midorima. He still played the song at purpose._

_Takao seems nodded before smiled. "Nice one. I guess that was a great song, but when Shin-chan were playing, it seems better."_

_And Midorima knew that this kid was not merely only complimented, he was telling the truth for what it was._

_Always like this. Each Midorima play the piano, there would be Takao who accompanied beside him. Either only sat and listened with his innocent face, or sing along too._

_Midorima feel so happy to listen to Takao sings. The voice that was too cheerful was suddenly tender, beautiful melodious, when he sang for him. Yes, him—for Midorima._)

—remembering the days when Takao was there with him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The sound of screeching shoes and gymnasium's floor, the balls that bounces, or torn apart nets. It was so familiar for Midorima. He wiped the sweat were flooding on his forehead and melted at his temple.

His hands moved, took a ball in the basket for were umpteenth time, and did a fantastic long-range shot.

He didn't know how many balls were passed through the basket. Midorima had never count it because—

(_"Whoaaah… it has been were the 57th time, Shin-chan. You are relentless and unyielding."_

_Takao, who sat on the bench, give him applause. He held up his thumbs in the air._

_Midorima glanced from the corner of his eye, then snorted. "I always practice hard, Takao."_

_"Hai'. Hai'. I know Shin-chan has always been so, but it is better you to rest for a while. "Takao approached Midorima. Threw a bottle of mineral water to his partner._

_The tall boy caught the bottle up. Opened the lid of bottle and drank it without any words._

_Takao smiled. "I love Shin-chan."_

_And a blast of water from the Midorima's mouth and Takao's laugh exploded echoing at the gymnasium.)_

—Takao would count them.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Midorima footsteps had stopped. He clenched his hands in his coat pocket. The air was so cold at that night with the snow fell not so heavy though.

Very cold until he didn't feel movements of his fingers. Puff of smoke out from the sides of his lips and nose were slightly flushed.

Was so cold but Midorima felt the heat at his eyes—he wanted to cry. He resist his tears which wanted to broke up as hard as he could.

Green light for pedestrian. Everyone began to moved their feets.

Not Midorima. He was rooted in his place. Green eye was focused on midst of the intersection.

A flashback whirling on his brain.

When Takao and him spent a night after basketball practice together. When they split up at the red light. When Takao waved cheerfully with a cheerful face and wide smile. When he smiled thinly replied to the boy. When he turned to walk in a few steps before the dazzling yellow light passed behind him, followed by the sound of loud horn and the cries of the people—and followed by the sound of things was hit too hard.

Midorima closed his eyes. Squeezed his handkerchief—the same thing on that day and today as lucky item.

When he turned and his eyes saw a red that were becoming more wide and wide on the white snowy road. And when Midorima knew, Takao who lay on the middle of the road there and didn't move… was dead.

_._

_._

_._

"_Everything transient, my voice, my life, erase all of them, until all is white."_

—_Soundless Voice_

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

* * *

><p>Note: <em>accursed this story. my brain did not stop thinking about sad stories. indeed basically I was a sentimental person and pretty love sad songs. ah~ Takao I'm so sorry hehehe~<em>


End file.
